


The Path We're Given

by DiamondWinters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Arthur Weasley, Alpha Blaise Zabini, Alpha Ginny Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Minvera McGongall, Alpha Narcissa Malfoy, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha Viktor Krum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Arranged Marriage, Beta Gregory Goyle, Beta Hermione Granger, But still he should know better, Courting Rituals, Dont' get to mad it's how he was raised., Draco is only a little bitter, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Molly Weasley, Omegaverse, Oppressed Omegas, Pack Dynamics, Scent Marking, Scent bomb, Ship Name: Ruby Dragon, Unwanted courting, Viktor is a sterotypical alpha who doesn't see omegas as equals, by little I mean big enough to swallow Hogwarts and all surrounding grounds.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: They were in their seventh year, the war a fresh memory from the year before. Some things changed, others did not. Draco knew that omegas were oppressed and never once did he assume he'd be one. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would present as an alpha. Just like his parents. He would show those nasty Gryffindors what it meant to be a real alpha prime. Draco had a plan and he was ambitious enough to see it through. Except the universe doesn't always follow plans, nor does it follow the rules set by generations of pureblood alphas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 99
Kudos: 239
Collections: Harry Potter Omegaverse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Harry Potter Omegaverse week](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harrypotteromegaverseweek)! 
> 
> Day one: Dystopia / Pack dynamics. 
> 
> Special thanks to the lovely [Ars_Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron) for beta reading for me.

If you asked the alphas, they would tell you the world was a Utopia place. Filled with promise, dominance, and everything handed to them on a silver platter. If you asked the betas, they would merely shrug. They knew their place in the world and how to survive in it. Grateful that they didn’t have to deal with the primal urges the other genders had to contend with. But if you asked the omegas, they would whisper, during the quietest part of the night, when all else asleep for fear of their safety, that the world was a dystopian place—filled with fear, pain, and shackles. 

Draco knew nothing of the omega’s world, other than what his family had warned him about his entire life. Pray that you never present as an omega. To do so is a dishonor to the Malfoy name. To present as the lowest of the dynamics is to give your life over to your alpha. To give up your freedom. 

Draco wasn’t worried, though. Both his parents came from a long line of alphas with the occasional beta mixed in here and there. There was even a gamma on his mother’s side. An aunt or something. He didn’t bother to remember the details. Draco was positive he would present as an alpha like both his parents. He would stand tall and proud, with his chest puffed out as he continued the Malfoy alpha bloodline. A strong pack of dominating alphas if ever there was one. 

There were foolish people in the wizardly world who believed in omega rights, and omega equality. Draco scoffed at the notion. Just as he scoffed whenever Granger would spew house-elf rights, it made him sick. Witches and Wizards have spent centuries with alphas as the leaders of their society. Where alphas rule and all others follow. Just because the muggles were moving towards omega rights didn’t mean they had too. What did muggles know anyway? No magical powers, giving omegas freedom. They were nothing more than beasts. Dogs to be kept down and used as servants. Just like his father always said, just like Lord Voldemort used to say before he was defeated by Dumbledore the year before. 

Though, to be honest, Lord Voldemort wanted total genocide of all muggles and to enslave the betas along with the omegas. Voldemort’s reign would have indeed brought a dystopian world for everyone had he not been defeated. Draco was secretly glad Dumbledore had stopped the mad man. A secret he would take to his grave. 

Draco was with his mother in Diagon Alley, collecting his last set of books and school robes. Being his seventh year meant he only had to endure this torturous day of shopping only once more before he would be free. Typically he would be shuffled along by both his parents, but his father was still in Azkaban with his mother under investigation. 

In a sense, he was grateful his father wasn’t around. Draco had turned eighteen over the summer and still hadn’t presented. His mother was concerned that he might be a beta and had entertained the idea of having a presenting potion created to help him along. Presenting potions were illegal to develop without a license. Only those who worked in the medical field were allowed to create them. The reason being that forcing someone to present before their body was ready could be very dangerous for the person presenting. If they were an alpha, there was a risk that their knot might not fully form, and they could end up with small or malformed knots, not usable for mating. An omega forced into early presentation ran the risk of an underdeveloped uterus. Both risked weak scent glands. Plus, a forced heat and rut were notorious for being so painful that early presentation without a partner could lead to injury or even death in the pursuit of relief. 

Thankfully, Narcissa wasn’t willing to risk her son’s future or his life just to make him present any sooner. Even if Draco were a beta, he would still go through a very mild presentation. Mostly it would be a day or two of discomfort. There would be an itching sensation on and around his glands located on his neck and wrist. Unlike an alpha or omega, who has all the scent glands, on the neck, wrists, inner thighs, and mating glands in a plump spot slightly behind and below their ears on their necks; betas only had normal scenting glands on their necks and smaller ones on their wrist. By-products of what could have been an alpha or omega had their genes for such dynamics been stronger. 

As it stands, the glands are not totally useless; they were useful for including betas into packs. An alpha would nip a beta in their scent gland marking them as one of their own. A beta added to an alpha’s pack was a high honor, especially a pack as strong and important as the Malfoy family. 

Many betas have tried to gain his father’s favor in the hope of getting that mark on their neck, but Lucious didn’t include just anyone. Draco couldn’t remember a single time his father has ever given any beta a pack mark. 

However, both his parents bore the pack mark of Lord Voldemort. Scared tissue on their necks nearly overlapping their bond marks to each other. As if HIS mark was more important. More significant than any bond mark to their mate. The thought that he could have had that on his throat made him shiver. 

They were in Madam Malkin’s Robes as a small witch flitted around him, calling out measurements to a floating quill and parchment. 

“He doesn’t seem to have grown much from last year. Are you sure he needs new robes?” the grey-haired witched asked with a nervous smile. This was not her first time dealing with Narcissa Malfoy. 

“He’ll be presenting as an alpha this year, which means a growth spurt. He’ll need extra room in the shoulders and length.” Narcissa said with full confidence. Nose in the air. 

“Of course, Mrs. Malfoy,” the witch said with a small bow and continued her work. 

Draco didn’t miss the odd look she gave him. So what if he was still on the shorter side. He and Harry had been the same height for years until that damn Gryffindor presented as alpha during their sixth year. Both he and that stupid redheaded Weasel presented as alphas. It made Draco furious. How dare they present before he did. And alphas at that. At the very least, Weasly should have been a beta. 

It didn’t take long for Draco’s robes to be finished and ordered. His mother ensured that he got the finest material available. He had to look his best once he presented. Once, he took his place as an alpha prime and made all of house Slytherin, his pseudo pack. So far, not a single omega had presented in the Slytherin house as far as he knew. A few students were no longer with them; transferred to another school or were now home-schooled due to the war, but as far as he knew, the Slytherin house could still hold it’s head up high. Proud of being omega free. 

Draco and his mother spent the rest of the day going from shop to shop, making sure they had everything on his list. By the time they got home, Draco was exhausted. In only a few days, he would be returning to Hogwarts for the last time. One more year of school, and if he were lucky, he would be returning as an alpha. 

**~*~**

Like every year before, the sorting hat spoke to them in poems and cryptic messages at the start of the year. Headmistress McGonagall sat tall at the center of the table. Albus Dumbledore still in critical condition at St. Mongo’s. Professor Snape was now the deputy headmaster, but he moved a little slower now due to the scar along his neck and shoulder. It was by his quick wit and anticipation of what the Dark Lord would most likely do that saved his life. Draco was proud of his Godfather. A true alpha prime. 

Now, if only they could move this damn night along, he was tired, hungry, and irritated. Draco swore the anti-scent charms they used in the great hall lacked the usual strength since last year. Perhaps Flitwick was getting too old to do proper magic. It might be time for the old wizard to retire. The whole hall stank of pheromones and Draco had to hold up his hand, covered in his robe’s sleeve, to his face to dampen the combination of smells. Then there was the heat. He looked up and wondered if they were using too many candles as well because he swore it felt too hot in the cavernous room. Draco scoffed quietly into his sleeve. Dumbledore might have been an old geezer with strange candy habits, but at least he could keep the school in order. 

By the time the fresh batch of students was sorted, and dinner served, Draco had about had it. His lackey, Goyle was nowhere to be seen, Pansy was too busy trying to eavesdrop on other’s conversations, and Blaise was giving him a look that left him feeling uncomfortable. 

Thankfully they were not required to stay once dinner started, and he wasn’t hungry enough for dessert. Once his plate was mostly clean, he left without a word. His body hurt, probably from the train ride in, and his stomach was upset—stupid house-elves. Probably got a vendetta against Slytherins and poisoned the food. He would have to tell his mother in the morning. Until then, his bed was calling him. It had been a long day, and he was tired, hot, and achy. In the morning, he would deal with everyone else. Tonight he would rest. 

Except he found it difficult to sleep. Not when the sheets stuck to his body as if they were soaked. More like his body was soaked. Hot, sweaty, and everything hurt. His neck, his wrists, his thighs, they all hurt. His stomach felt as if it was getting stabbed, twisted, and punched. Even his arse hurt—clenching, empty, slick. 

…

Draco sat up with a start, eyes wide with realization, right before he doubled over in agonizing pain. He gave a short scream into his pillow, thankful for the silencing charm on his four-post bed. His body covered in sweat, but most of the moisture he felt was between his legs. Sliding down his thighs and between his cheeks. 

No, this couldn’t be happening. Not to him. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to be an alpha. Not a … 

Not an omega. 

Draco buried his face into his pillowed and cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco knew this would happen. He knew he would be cast with the dredges of society. The worst came when his mother showed up to inform him of who his future alpha would be. Could it get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I am SO sorry for how late this chapter is. I'll be completely honest, I kinda forgot about this story. It got lost in my other WIPs, stress, and anxiety but thankfully, I remembered it and got chapter two done. You can actually thank my amazing beta-reader, Ars. I had come across her omegaverse story and it reminded me of mine. Now that it's back on my radar, I WILL be finishing it.

It came as no surprise when Madam Pomfrey showed up at his bedside. All beds of unpresented students were charmed to alert her when their pheromones got too strong due to presentation. Draco was barely able to function, his body in a constant state of ache with a dull, empty feeling in his gut and backside. He felt hollow, lifeless as if a dementor had come and sucked all the joy from his life and left him a shell of his former self. There was this new voice in the back of his mind; it kept telling him he was unworthy. Not good enough for an alpha since no alpha was there to ease the pain. Draco hardly felt as Madam Pomfrey lifted him and forced a potion down his throat. Something about alleviating his suffering was all he heard before he succumbs to a night of deep sleep.

It was days later when he finally woke to find himself in the hospital wing. A curtain wrapped around his bed, no doubt charmed to keep both his scent and whatever noises he made secluded to his space. Despite presenting in the middle of the night, there was no way the entire castle didn't know he was an omega.

He half wondered if it was possible to sneak out and make a new life somewhere else? He was an adult now; there still might be a chance to get some gold from the family vault before his parents learned of his shame. However, the idea didn't last long, since he knew that the moment any of his classmates discovered his second gender the news of it would spread faster than the time someone caught Harry kissing Ron during their sixth year. Basically, like kerosene getting poured over a wildfire.

Once his body finished betraying him, Madam Pomfrey declared him fit and ready to start his new and last year of classes. Unlike some other schools, Hogwarts was all-inclusive and would teach all omegas. It was the family's decision to remove an omega after presentation. The excuse usually being fear of the omega’s safety.. Except Draco knew that many of the omegas typically found themselves married off to a notable alpha. A tradition that was so old Draco couldn't even begin to guess when it started.

Truth be told, Draco wasn't sure how he was going to show his face again in his own house, much less the rest of the sea of students. How could he hold his head up high now when he knew everyone would be looking down at him. No matter. He was a Malfoy, and despite what cruel joke the universe played on him, he would puff out his chest and continue to demand the respect that came with the Malfoy name.

Thankfully, Headmistress McGonagall took pity on him and had given him the remainder of the week off from school to sort himself out. She knew how his family was about omegas and their place in the world. The Malfoys had never kept it a secret on how they felt about the lowest class. She informed him that he would receive all the information on the schoolwork he missed out on and gave him a schedule when he could meet with each professor over the long weekend so he could catch up as well as he could by Monday. Draco was grateful for her kindness, but he had to wonder if it was even worth the effort. Surely his parents would pull him out of school and ship him off to whatever alpha had placed the highest bid for him.

Draco avoided everyone as he quickly and quietly made his way back to the Slytherin house during that night's dinner. He had purposely waited until he knew everyone would be out of the dungeons before he made his way down. He had hoped to avoid everyone as best as he could and had just made it through the common room and to his dorm when he ran into the last two people he wanted to see. Blaise and Gregory were waiting for him, blocking the door to the dorm.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here. We got ourselves our own personal omega cunt," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Zabini," Draco cursed with a sneer.

Blaise had presented as alpha the year before right before their sixth year started, while Goyle had only managed as a beta, but the moron likes to act like he was an alpha. Goyle was an idiot, but even he knew what it took to stay within the cliques Draco had introduced him too. After the last year, though, when Draco hadn't completely sided with them during the war, everyone had pulled away from Malfoy.

Now Goyle leered at him as if Draco was a piece of meat ready to be consumed. It made him shiver with disgust. The lumbering idiot used to cower at him when Draco so much as glared at him. Now he acted as if Draco was nothing more than dessert ready to be devoured. The thought made him want to hurl.

"How about I fuck you, and we'll see if you're still a whiny little bitch with my knot shoved up your ass," Blaise took a step forward while he licked his lips, his eyes raking up and down Draco's smaller body.

"Fuck puppet," Goyle grunted his beady eyes, leering at him in a way that made his inner omega want to run and hide.

Draco didn't bother with a response, his wand was out and pointing straight at both of them before either could take another step.

"What ya going to do? Curse me? I could just alpha command you to your knees," Blaise laughed, and unfortunately, if any of the rumors Draco had ever heard about omegas were true, the other wasn't wrong.

"You will do no such thing," a new voice spoke up.

The three young men looked over to find their head of house, Professor Snape, standing a few feet away. It was astounding how silent he could be.

"I'm just making sure this omega knows his place," Blaise said.

"His place is no different than either of yours, and if you want to continue to grace these halls, you will remember that," Snape said with an expression, so unlike his usual sneer, it surprised Draco.

"What?" Goyle said stupidly in the same manner he always said when presented with something overly complicated to understand, like reciting the alphabet.

"Since when did you start siding with omega filth?" Blaise demanded as he turned on the deputy headmaster.

"Since I no longer have to answer to misomegist alphas or their master," Snape countered as he came to stand between Draco and the other two men. "Detention for both of you."

"What?!"

"That's not fair!"

"For a week. You will show respect to your classmates, or you will be expelled." Snape continued despite the outburst. "Malfoy, with me," he finished then turned to leave the common room.

Draco didn't miss the outright angry looks he got from his previously friends. If he could call them that, they only associated with him due to his family name, now he knew it meant nothing.

Draco followed in silence as they made their way through the halls to the personal quarters of Professor Snape. Without a word, he entered the room he had been in so many times before over the years at school.

"Your parents know about your presentation," Snape said as he swept past Draco and went straight to a cabinet that housed many bottles and some crystal goblets.

"I assumed as much. Secrets don't exist in Hogwarts," Draco dropped down into the plush couch that sat in front of a flickering fire dancing in the stone fireplace.

"Indeed." Snape poured two fingers of a golden brown liquid into two crystal tumblers and handed one to Draco as the teacher joined his student on the couch.

"Should you be giving me alcohol?" Draco asked.

"There's a lot of things I shouldn't do. Should never have done. Didn't stop me then, and I won't be stopped now," Snape answered. "To never being held back," he said as he clicked his glass to Draco's.

"Or giving in," Draco added as they toasted then drank their liquor. The alcohol burned in the best way as it slid down his throat. "What am I going to do?"

"The best you can, it is what all Malfoys do," Snape tried to offer as assurance.

Draco didn't answer. He couldn't. His once perfect perspective of the Malfoy family and his future in it shattered when his body betrayed him. Now, with uncertainty on the horizon, he wasn't sure what his best could be any longer.

"Do you think they'll sell me off?" Draco asked as he gazed down into this glass, watching the golden liquid swirl around.

"More than likely. I wouldn't be surprised if your father had a back-up plan in the unexpected event that you proved to be less than what he deems acceptable."

Draco looked over at his Godfather for a moment and studied the man's profile for a moment.

"You don't like my father," he said. It wasn't a question. It was a realization.

Snape looked over at him, black eyes into blue. "Not in the slightest," the professor answered honestly. "I tolerate him for your mother's sake."

"Thank you," Draco said, just as honestly.

~*~

With the threat of Blaise, Goyle, and any other alphas that felt they had a right to him, Draco was moved out of the usual dorm and into a private room specifically for omegas. It was smaller than the standard boy's dorm, and although there were at least two other beds in the room along with his, he was the only occupant in the space. There was also an abundant supply of luxurious bedding and pillows—more than likely nesting materials.

There was also a private bathroom, another safety precaution. Draco would share a common room with other omegas from his house, but for Slytherin, he was the only omega in Hogwarts; all others were other houses

And as he expected, his mother showed up to the school.

"You could have sent an owl," he tried to insist as they sat in Headmistress McGonagall's' office.

"This is more important than a simple howler," she said, not looking at him.

Narcissa had refused to look him in the eye since she arrived. As if he was no more important to him than Dobby used to be. It hurt.

"To what do I owe this visit, Mrs. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as she joined the Malfoy's.

"As I know you're aware, Draco has presented as omega. Although we had higher hopes for our son, my husband Luscious had made preparations in advance should the unthinkable happen." Draco tried to hold in the flinch at his mother's cold words.

Draco noticed how McGonagall's alpha scent soured, too subtle for someone who did not know her as well to catch. Someone like his mother. But it was there all the same.. He looked over at the professor to find her face stern, and her lips in a tight line.

"We are well aware."

"Of course. As is our right, we have already arranged a marriage for Draco, and his alpha will be arriving in a few days."

"What?!" Draco demanded, whirling on his mother. He had hoped he had more time, like at least the rest of the school year.

"Had Draco presented as an alpha, he would have been wed to the youngest Astoria Greengrass, a lovely omega. However, due to this unfortunate circumstance, he will instead be wed to Viktor Krum."

Draco felt his heart pound so hard; he thought it might beat out of his chest. Viktor Krum, the alpha of Drumstrang. An alpha prime. Although he remembered the alpha from their visit at Hogwarts years before, he can't say he knew enough about the man to make a judgment. But he knew of the Krum family. A strong lineage of alphas and no doubt traditionalist if what he had heard about them was true. His heart dropped into his stomach. If he was lucky, he might be allowed to finish school, but if Viktor was already on his way, that meant more than likely he would be pulled out and expected to return with the alpha. As an omega, he didn't have rights. At least not enough. Once wed to Krum, then he would have to obey his alpha like a good little omega as expected of him.

His mother and McGonagall continued to talk, but he tuned them out. He didn't care anymore. As far as Draco was concerned, his life was over. Maybe if he was cunning enough, he could talk Viktor into letting him finish school. It would give him less than a year to figure out an escape plan.

~*~

It was the owls that arrived first. Four carrying a large parcel addressed to Draco Malfoy. At least the alpha had the decency to not refer to him as omega or future Mrs. Krum or some bullshit like that. As most alphas were want to do in some show of ownership over their omegas.

Draco didn't want to open the package right there at the table, and he could tell it was charmed, more than likely one that held in the alphas scent. When he pushed a single finger down into the paper wrapping, he could feel how soft the items inside were. Scented gifts. The typical first thing to receive from his future mate where he will be expected to wear whatever garment Krum sent to keep other alphas at bay.

Draco scowled the entire time he heaved the package back to his private room. Despite the slight loneliness of being the only student in the dorm, he was grateful for the privacy at the moment. The large parcel sat on the foot of his bed as he paced back and forth, giving it dirty looks. On the one hand, he knew he had to open it and accept his fate by wearing what would be inside. Something saturated with Viktor's scent until the alpha showed up to lay his claim on Draco's neck.

On the other hand, he could toss the whole thing in the fireplace and claim it never showed up. Except those owls didn't look like the kind that would lose a package in transit, so he probably wouldn't be able to get away with that so easily.

With a heavy sigh, Draco took his wand out and tapped on the package to make it open. The thick brown paper burst open and with it a spell that spewed Krum's scent all over Draco and his room along with it. Draco gagged and nearly hurled at the strong stench of ice and pine. The pungent wood scent was overwhelming, and Draco raced to the window and threw it open, practically hanging half his body out to suck in as much fresh air as he could.

That fucking bastard just scent marked everything in Draco's dorm, himself included. Draco was pissed. The fucking audacity of that alpha throwing his scent all over his shit.

Draco stayed at the window more to help him reign in his temper than anything else. When he felt calm enough, he charmed a bubble of fresh air around his head before pulling himself back into his dorm. He knew the place would stink of alpha until the charm wore off, which would be a long time, or until Draco could find a way to get rid of it. He would have to see Professor Flitwick about it more than likely. There was no way he would stay in the room while it reeked of ice and pine. So gross.

Draco stormed over to the end of his bed, where the package had burst open. The paper laid against the bed’s horrid pastel green blanket, a folded garment sat innocently on top. Draco could tell immediately what it was. The red material, the fur trim. It was Krum's cloak. If that Russian knothead thought for a moment that Draco was going to be wearing that thing, he was very sorely mistaken.

Draco swiped his wand at the cloak, and it flew across the room to a small wooden chest meant to house bed linens opened. The cloak slammed into the lid before it came slamming down locking once closed.

Draco spent the rest of the night trying to get Krum's scent out of the dorm and off his body, but the alpha must have used a strong charm because no matter how many times he bathed, he still stank of ice and pine. He ended up spending the night sleeping in the empty common room on the couch facing the fireplace instead of his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krum comes to Hogwarts and Draco is given a possible way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I will finish this fic! Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> Also, lots of love for my beta, Ars Matron! Love you, Sweetie!

Draco spent nearly a week sleeping on the common room couch. Despite Professor Flitwick's best efforts, Krum's scenting charm would not dissipate in the room, and Draco nearly hurled every time he went in there. As loathe as it was, Draco had to owl his mother for a few changes of clothes just to avoid wearing anything the charm had touched. He claimed he needed the new outfits due to a potion gone wrong; thankfully, Professor Snape was willing to back up his story. For a week, Draco did everything he could to avoid his room and Blaise and Goyle.

When Krum showed up, it was with a lot less fanfare than the first time during their fourth year. Unfortunately, however, Draco was expected to greet his alpha traditionally. Which included wearing that godforsaken cloak. Except, wearing it would be accepting Krum's courting, and Draco wasn't about to bow down to any alpha. Arranged marriage or not. Which is why when he was summoned to Headmaster McGonagalls' office to receive his alpha, he instead sent his owl with the offending garment in his place as he locked himself away in his common room.

It was, of course, no surprise when Professor Snape came to fetch him.

"You realize that by rejecting Krum, you've essentially disowned yourself from your family," Snape said by way of greeting as he sat beside Draco on the sofa.

"A family that would ignore my existence if they could get away with it," Draco responded sourly.

"Your mother loves you,"

Draco snorted in disbelief.

"She does. But being under the thumb of your father, and how she was brought up makes it difficult for her to know any other way of life," Snape tried to argue.

Draco knew his mother loved him, in her own way, but she could also have chosen to stand up to stereotypes and social expectations for her son. Instead, she lets them rule her life, along with his father. He couldn't forgive that.

"She would have me marry against my will to save face, so the shame of having an omega for a son is less of a scandal then it already is."

They sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their thoughts.

"Krum has decided to stay and try to court you despite your rejection," Snape announced. Draco winced. He had a feeling his life wouldn't get better just by ignoring the alpha.

"Headmaster McGonagall is okay with this?"

"She would prefer that he leave, but he has his rights as your betrothed alpha. As long as he obeys the rules she sets for his visit, she has to allow him to court you. It's against the law if she didn't." Snape reminded him.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh. Why did he have to present as an omega? Even beta would be better than what he was now.

"Have you thought about giving him a chance?" Snape asked.

"No!" Draco snarled. He didn't want to give Krum a chance. Draco wasn't about to lay down and submit to any alpha just because it was expected of him.

With a sigh, Snape merely shook his head.

**~*~**

Viktor was waiting for him when he descended the staircase on his way to the great hall for breakfast. Draco wished that the stairs had turned and gotten him lost when he saw the stupid smile on the Russian man's face.

"Good morning, Draco," the alpha held his hand out in an offer to escort the omega to his meal. Draco sneered and ignored the gesture and continued on his way, hoping the man would take the hint and leave be.

Unfortunately, the alpha didn't take the hint and walked beside him into the bustling great hall. The room nearly fell silent when Draco walked in with the Quidditch champion beside him. The silence didn't last very long as it was quickly replaced with a buzz of gossip, which Draco knew was about the new omega and his 'mate.' The word mate made bile rise into his throat and nearly killed his appetite.

"Let me," Viktor tried to help him down to the seat at the Slytherin table.

"Back off!" Draco snarled. "Do I look like an invalid to you?"

Viktor stepped back, "Of course not. I was simply showing some chivalry," he tried to argue.

"Offer it to someone who wants it," Draco spit. He knew he was probably making matters worse, but considering his life was pretty much over now, he didn't see a reason to care.

"I am within my rights to court you, and I will show you I am a good alpha before we are to be wed," Viktor stood proud, with his chest puffed out as he spewed his speech.

"Before we're…? Never going to happen, you filthy knothead." Draco seethed. He was furious at Krum and his stupid assumptions. Furious at his parents for passing him off like a soiled garment and furious at the universe for denying him the right to be the alpha he should have presented as.

Having completely lost his appetite, Draco stormed out of the great hall and ran up the stairs, not caring where they would take him. Let them twist and turn and get him lost. It would be no different than how he currently felt about his life. What should have been a straight and narrow path to his future had changed into one turn after another only to lead him to a destination he didn't want.

With tears prickling at his eyes, Draco ran, without any destination in mind. He just knew he had to get as far away as he could. He turned and saw a familiar tapestry hanging on the wall. He flung it to the side, diving into the darkness. The narrow corridor was pitch black in the center, but Draco couldn't be bothered. The darkness felt like a testimony to his heart and soul. A black as the blackest shadow, with no light in sight to give him hope or guide his way.

His breathing ragged, he slowed down his pace as he came to the other end, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the safety of the hidden corridor. Although he knew other students were aware of its existence, Krum was not one of them. So, for the time being, he could stay hidden within the walls of the castle. With a sniff, Draco slid down the brick wall a few feet away from the heavy cloth that hung down to hide the entrance. One sniff turned to two, and before he could stop it, a sob escaped him. The second gender studies he had in his third year had not prepared him well enough to control his scent, so the corridor was quickly filled with the smell of distressed omega. Which unfortunately, had an adverse reaction.

"Do you smell that?" came a far too familiar voice.

"Yeah, I wonder where it's coming from?" Of course, the red-headed wanna-be was with the Chosen One.

Draco hugged his knees to his chest, trying to make himself smaller, unnoticeable. Unfortunately, even at his slightly below average height of 5 foot, 9 inches tall, it wasn't easy to conceal himself when his scent of oranges and fire, or spiced oranges as Snape described it to him, soured and spread around him like an unwanted blanket.

He did his best to quiet his sobs, but the effort it took to silence his cries was harder than expected. He tried to will his scent to recede as he took deep breaths to calm himself, but controlling his scent was still new to him, and he didn't feel confident in succeeding. The sound of footsteps came and went on the other side of the tapestry, and he hoped that the dynamic duo left as time ticked slowly by. Just when he thought he was safe, the heavy cloth was jerked back as two lumbering alphas stood in the light.

"Malfoy?" came Potter's voice.

However, it was Weasley who stepped forward and knelt next to Draco. Not enough to get into Draco's personal space, but borderline. Close enough, he could smell fresh cut grass, mixed with parchment with the underline need, to help, too soothe. Draco internally scoffed at how the man could be an alpha when he behaved more like a beta.

Not that the scent wasn't soothing. Draco had to admit; he could see why Granger might have had a crush on the lumbering alpha.

"Go away," Draco muttered into his knees.

Harry stepped in and let the tapestry drop when the sound of approaching footsteps was heard coming down the hallway. The corridor once again covered in darkness.

"What did Krum do?" Weasley asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Draco raised his head and adjusted his eyes to the darkness, barely able to make out Weasley's face.

"How did you know it was Krum?" Draco demanded to know. His damn omega emotions getting the better of him.

"The entire school knows about your arranged marriage to the Russian," Harry offered.

"Of course they do," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention the argument you two had at breakfast," Weasley said.

"I get it," Draco muttered, feeling mortified.

He couldn't see the two Gryffindors exchange looks, but he didn't need to know it happened.

"Do people really still arrange marriages?" Harry asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Obviously," Draco grumbled. Seriously how stupid could Potter be? Considering he was the one that brought up that the entire school knew about it, to begin with.

"It's just that muggles don't do that anymore unless it's the elite class," Harry explained. "Most people just fall in love and get bonded. In fact, a lot of people will just stay coupled instead of taking the bonding mark."

"Most pureblood families insist on keeping their lineage pure by controlling who enters into it," Ron explained as he sat next to Draco.

Harry slid down the wall to sit across from Ron and Draco. "How did they know you'd be an omega?" he asked.

Draco looked up from his knees, getting tired of the stupid questions.

"They didn't. Not that it would matter, I found out they had an omega ready for me if I had presented as alpha. Either way, I would have been married off," Draco said, ending in a huff as he laid his head on his knees.

Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tight around his head to hide the tears that kept wanting to escape his eyes. The last thing he needed was for Potter or Weasley to see him being weak. He ignored them as they whispered between each other. Not caring what they were talking about. Part of him wished they would leave him alone, but another, a tiny part, was glad he wasn't alone. After being ostracized from his house, he had been feeling like an outcast. Someone who used to be the center of attention was now the outsider looking in.

A small poke in the arm got his attention.

"What do you want?" Draco growled as he turned his head to the red-headed weasel, giving the other a hard glare.

"We said your name, but you didn't hear us," Harry answered.

"I have an idea if you're willing," Ron said, his cheeks turning a dark pink, which Draco would have missed had Harry not illuminated the tip of his wand.

Draco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he had to admit that the golden trio did tend to solve problems, although he wasn't sure this is one they can fix. "Spit it out!"

Ron fumbled with his hands, the redness in his face moving up into his ears and down his neck. "What if…" he coughs as he clears his throat, "what if another alpha was already courting you? Would Krum leave?" Ron asked.

Draco's mind blanked for a moment. Partly because the idea had never occurred to him, but also because it was Weasley who suggested it.

"I …" Draco's brain came back to him, and he thought about if that has ever happened before.

He thinks it has. He vaguely remembers a distant aunt or cousin many times removed who had refused their intended mate her parents had arranged because she was already courting an omega from a family in the United States. Granted, she got away with it because the family was wealthy, but she still got her way. "I think so, but it would only work if a pureblood were courting me. My parents would never accept anyone else."

"That's what we figured," Harry said.

"Which is why it should be me," Ron added.

Draco sat up straight; his eyes opened wide in shock. "You?" he demanded.

"You think they'd accept me better?" Harry asked.

Draco looked between the two, his heart starting to pound in his chest. Honestly, between the two, he didn't think either stood a chance with his parents. The Chosen one versus the dreaded Weasley. But then again, Harry was now the savior of the wizardly world, and that would give him quite a bit of clout, while on the other hand, the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys was generally between Mr. Weasley and Draco's father. Mrs. Weasley and his mother were civilized with each other when their husbands were not around. He would have to convince the school they were courting, but how?

"No one will believe that I would allow either one of you to court me!" Draco said.

"If you go out there announcing it, of course not. But people have already been gossiping about us since 5th year anyway; they might if we 'accidentally' let it slip or get found out." Ron responded.

"What?" Draco was shocked. He never heard such rumors.

"Because it was discovered you had helped us during the war, people assumed you were either under some spell or charm, or…"

"Or?"

"Or that you were dating someone from our group? Like Harry or me?" Ron said, nearly whispering the last part.

"People thought that?"

"Well, you and Harry fought so much it seemed like you were obsessed with each other. Ginny told me people were even placing bets for when you two came out together. That lasted until Harry presented as an alpha," Ron explained.

"You weren't the only one surprised you presented as an omega," Harry said.

Draco sat for a moment. It just might work. If they can convince everyone they're courting.

"Fine, but it has to be Weasley!" Draco said.

Both Harry and Ron were shocked.

"Really? … But why, Ron?" Harry asked, sounding almost offended.

"Because he's a pure-blood. He knows how these things work!" Draco answered.

Harry looked at him with a hint of disappointment. "What's the real reason?" he asked.

"Because it'll piss my father off," Draco admitted.

Ron snorted a laugh into his arm.

"Of course," Harry said as Ron kept laughing.


	4. Question from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.

I know many people are waiting for the next chapter, but I have to admit I have been a little stuck. The problem is, Harry is giving me shit. He keeps wanting to join in on the ship making it a threesome. 

My question is, should I keep it as endgame of Draco/Ron? Or give in to Harry's whims and make it Ron/Draco/Harry? 

Please let me know because I really want to work on the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism is always welcome. (They give me life. Like a flower needing sunshine and water!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [Diamond Winters](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [Diamond Winters](https://twitter.com/DiamondWinters_)


End file.
